1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an engine control apparatus, and more particularly to an improvement in a control structure used to monitor a calculation function of the engine control apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
An apparatus described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 11-190247 (JP 11-190247 A) is available as a conventional engine control apparatus that performs the monitoring described above. The engine control apparatus described in JP 11-190247 A monitors an injector drive circuit for an abnormality by comparing an energization period during which the injector drive circuit actually energizes an injector and an energization period issued as a command to the injector drive circuit.